


My Queen (Volturi Princess Sequel)

by ArdorEros



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Plot Twists, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Sexual Content, twilight saga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdorEros/pseuds/ArdorEros
Summary: Suzanna has barely begun her new life as the Volturi princess. New faces, new places, it couldn't get more riddling.When her scenes change yet again, and someone new opens a path, will she find the answers she needs?----------------------------------thank you for reading! this is currently a work in progress. due to how the last book ended and my ideas for the rest, many of the characters in this story will be original characters.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Hello dear readers! Since you've asked, I will now work on a sequel~

I've brainstormed some ideas, so forgive me if this story may not sound like a Twilight story, but since I'm exploring my ways as a writer, it may be a little different. Although, I will still use the characters created in the Twilight universe. So I hope you enjoy, and feedback, (even a smiley face lmao) is appreciated! If you have any ideas for the story, lmk!-

"Hey Demetri." I said shyly. "Hello Princess." He said with a wink and smiled so I smiled back. I followed him over to the sofa and we sat down. I was thankful for what he had done.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of the bed sheets..." I said, embarrassed.

"Anything for you Princess." He looked at me in a caring, almost loving way. A lightly rosy blush covered my cheeks. The way he was looking at me.... It was almost like déjà-vu. I gasped lightly as a white cloud covered my eyes and a bright white light covered my vision.

"Anything for you Princess." The man said. I looked closer. It couldn't be... could it?? Demetri??

Well, there I was. A vision I hadn't remembered, this all came true. Suddenly, another vision flashed before my gaze that I hadn't seen before.

Two lovers laughing, playing, loving, having fun. I envied them. Trying to get a closer look I stood and walked closer to them. But I never seemed to get closer. Turning left and right, I eventually ran to them. "Wait!" I called out. Out of nowhere, another light pierced my vision.

I blinked the haziness from my eyes and put a hand up to block the light source- the sun.

"What..?" I stumbled and glanced around.

"SUZANNA!" A loud voice called me from behind. I whipped around to meet the face of Demetri, standing in the shadows. A mask of panic and fear covered his face, sending my emotions spiraling downwards.

I ran towards him, but our of no where, a figure jumped from the shadows and had me pinned with my arms behind my back before I even has the time to scream. "DEMET-" My plea was cut off my a gloved had covering my mouth. I struggled within my holders grasp and screamed, my attempts muffled.

"You're coming with me sweetie." The voice cooed in my ear. "And don't worry about your other friend.. we'll take care of him." The voice seemed to become darker.

I glanced around and saw Demetri being restrained by three others, who I presumed to be vampires as well.

Tragic thoughts ran through my head. How would I ever be able to get back to Demetri?? Would he come and save me? Would I end up saving him? I couldn't think of any other possibilities, for a stone came down upon the top of my head knocking me unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

There were murmurs and dull thuds that surrounded small, dark the room. Suzanna slightly bumped up and down, the floor vibrating under her head. A ringing presented itself in her ear for a moment, causing a loud wince from her, she curled into a ball and smacked her ear. Someone jostled her shoulder.

Startled, she sat up and looked at the stranger. Zanna had to blink rapidly due to the light entering her vision. The stranger's voice, which was speaking to her, was muffled. "What are you saying?" She said, or at least mouthed. Her voiced was muffled in her ears too.

"I said, wake up, little girl. They'll be unloading soon." A squat man spoke to her, sitting on a wooden crate. His features were aged, his probably once bright skin losing its sense of life, now dull. She was frozen in shock for a moment, until sitting straight and nodding in thanks.

Suzanna rubbed her eyes, clearing the dust from them and allowing them to adjust to the light. Her light eyes glanced around the small cart, letting them land on a girl, who seemed about her age, sitting about a food away from her. The girls was wearing brown shorts with a white, dirtied T shirt- now filthy with dirt, grime, and what looked like her own blood. She scratches on her face only confirmed Zannas suspicions. Suzanna, in curiosity and worry reached out a finger to the girl, wondering if she was alive.

The latter stirred at the poke to her shoulder, letting her dark head of hair lift to meet Suzannas eyes. Pain and fear rested on her features, causing Suzannas eyes to soften, feeling quite the same. 

"Are.. you okay?" She asked gently, hoping to bring the other female some comfort. She nodded her head, and spoke quietly, "I'm..ok. You?" She seemed unlike the talkative type, curling in on herself rather than opening up to Zanna.

Suzanna nodded her blonde head of hair lighty, letting a small smile tug on her lips. "My name is Suzanna..and yours?" The former spoke, to make conversation. The latter looked much like the only other female of her age in their small cart- if they could be friends, it would only make surviving whatever this was, much much easier.

".. Eliza." she spoke, her tongue wetting her dry lips after answering. The girl looked definitely around Suzanna's age- she was taller than her, with a strong build and blue eyes- most likely a soccer player.

The cart stopped abruptly, causing Suzanna to slide towards the other girl. They exchanged immediate looks of worry and fear, a silent agreement between them to stick close. in the back, two doors opened with a loud thud, letting a dull light pour in.

"everybody out, now." A bored voice commanded, raspy and tired. Hesitance sat in the air, causing him to click his tongue in annoyance. "Get out, before I make you." his expression turned sour, more sour than a lemon, even. The old man stood, slowly walking towards the exit. In his stead and lead, slowly the other inhabitant of the wooden cart passed through the doors as well.

Suzanna, after hopping out turned and offered her slender hand to her new friend, who gladly accepted it. She seemed weak, and winced as her feet hit the ground. Suzanna held her hand still after the jump, squeezing it a bit for comfort to the both of them. The commander barked orders again, forcing their small and huddled group to shift down a dark tunnel. Her eyes traveled rapidly around the area, although not very bright, she observed many things. By the stalagmites, rocks, and thin stream of water, she would've had to have guessed that they were... in a mountain?

The prisoners steps echoed through the tunnel, soon leading to an larger cave, with small tunnels leading off of it.

"Welcome home, kids." The man leading them sneered. Something was off about him.. something.. something was different, Suzanna could sense it in the air. She tilted her head towards in him curiosity, the puzzle soon clicking together.

A/N

Heyyy my beautiful angels! I know, i know i promised a sequel over the summer- but I was somewhere without connection.. and honestly, i had no idea where to go. Although, thanks to my wonderful friend Kaydence, I've figured out the entire storyline. 

DONT FORGET To vote, share, and comment what you think!

What does that mean? FREQUENT UPDATES :D Be excited, babes. This is gonna be one hell of a ride.

NOTE: Some things may be a bit different because I wrote that last story over three years ago- and my writing style and character development has changed. For now, when Suzanna uses her powers she will not have physical damage. this is to remove the trigger warnings. you'll have to wait and see what happens instead..  
ALSO- suzanna is 18.

I wonder... I wonder how Suzanna will fare without Demetri, hm? She's surrounded by.. fresh meat. Will something else catch her eye?

Stay tuned

\- Willow xx


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome home, kids." The man leading them sneered. Something was off about him.. something.. something was different, Suzanna could sense it in the air. She tilted her head towards in him curiosity, the puzzle soon clicking together.

Suzanna's eyes widened in realization. How could she have not noticed sooner? The scent, the skin, the eyes? Vampires. She'd been taken by vampires... again. Funny, kind of.

The cave was lightened with light bulbs hanging from attachments and wires on the cave ceiling, creating a sort of dim aura in the room. Rusted bars with smaller cell like structures lined the walls of two or three long tunnels, the other leading off to who knows where. Eliza gripped Suzannas shoulders with a light pressure from behind, holding her close amidst their small crowd.

"by home, i mean, either your new work place or your death bed- you don't get a choice." Chuckles rumbled low throughout the room, the people exchanging wary looks. "You'll get a cell, if not two or three of you. Let's get you suckers sorted."

"We're not the suckers here.." Suzanna murmured slyly under her breath, causing a hiss to escape from his mouth. Within an instant, her throat was being clenched under his fist. His eyes grew dark and narrow, sizing her up like a snack.

"what did you say, girl?" He growled, teeth visible and very, very pristine. Too pristine for her liking. Zanna's eyes widened in new on fear, as she immediately reached for her powers- when an idea hit. They didn't know who she was, did they? Her powers could be an advantage, a secret weapon against them if you will. Better to keep them hidden.

"Speak." Her throat was squeezed tighter, causing a wince from Suzanna. "I-I noth-thing!" She choked out, and was released with a scoff, thrown to the ground. She sputtered for breath, breathing it in thankfully as she sat curled on the cave floor.

Standing as the crowd began to form a line, Suzanna clutched onto Eliza once more. "Are you alright?" Eliza whispered to her blonde friend, who nodded in response, coughing and being able to breath normally again. Her blood boiled inside, wishing she could get Eliza and everyone else out, but not knowing how.

The commander man sorted their line- which seemed to either send you left, down an empty hall. Or right, towards the cells.

"Next." The old man from before stepped forward, a hopeless expression resting on his features. the man sized him up with a frown. "old, not fit, but still useful. left." He grumbled, a separate guard sending him off to the left line. A little girl was sent left, and a man around his 20's was sent right. Finally it was Suzannas turn. She took a breath and scolded herself. They're just vampires. What does she have to be afraid of? She was half of them, and in her mind much much stronger.

"Next." She stepped forward, determination in her eyes. The man scowled at her approach, before freezing and taking a sniff of her. Did she smell that bad.. or- her scent?? She coughed and tried to make a fuss, hoping to disgust him in some way to make him think it was just body odor, whatever it was. "Right. and you, behind her too."

Suzanna cast a look of relief back at her friend before being shoved down the hall, Eliza following slowly behind her. The two girls were cornered into a cell, not huge although still enough space for the two of the. Suzanna sighed and sat back against a wall, when a pang hit her chest. Finally everything crashing in. She'd been so absorbed in her surroundings.. with a deep breath, a face flashed through her mind.

Demetri.

Her protector, her guard, her happiness... so abruptly torn from him is a sin, who would dare? If only she hadn't run...

A/N

i wonder how she will fare without him..   
:( also~ don't forget our guard friends, yes ? More characters will be added soon, keep tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Suzanna sighed and sat back against a wall, when a pang hit her chest. Finally everything crashing in. She'd been so absorbed in her surroundings.. with a deep breath, a face flashed through her mind.

Demetri.

Her protector, her guard, her happiness... so abruptly torn from him is a sin, who would dare? If only she hadn't run...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It'd been around twelve hours since the girls had arrived, already being the next morning. Forced to sleep on the floor, the two slept back to back for some comfort in this harsh new reality. Water dripped slowly in the background, being the only sound until clanging rang through the tunnel. 

"Get up, bastards. Time to work."

their beautiful phrase shouted at them every morning consistently for 3 weeks- the same routine. Wake up, eat some bread with cheese, and then work for eight hours with little rest. The girls were put to cleaning- Suzanna laughed at the trope. How cliche. They cleaned for the kitchen, landing a lucky job in contrast to.. some of the other girls. This allowed them to sneak some extra food, if there were leftovers. Luckily Suzanna knew how to cook, which gave her an upper hand over Eliza when it came to efficiency. The other girl was quick and obedient in her tasks, easy to please in her bubbly personality. Suzanna had found a good friend, she would do anything to protect her.

Night came quickly tonight, exhausted already as they were. "MOVE!" a deep voice shouted, growling. Eliza nearly retched, shielding her eyes as her and the blonde scurried off. Another girl, barely younger than them had fallen sick, exhausted as they were. Worked to the brim, she'd broke. Her arm was grasped tightly, causing a scream to bubble from her through, mixed in a cry. "You're only good for two things now, baby doll." the guard sneered, throwing her over his shoulder in her reluctance to move.

She couldn't struggle anymore, she was too tired. Nearly dead. The only thing she was good for now was as a food source. Suzanna furrowed her eyebrows in thought as they reached their cell again in hesitance, pondering the males words. Wait.. he didn't mean- did vampires do that still? Aren't they drained of hormones? Suzanna would assume so, given if they were older vampires, but relatively new ones? She shook her head, and sent a prayer to the girl, hopefully it would be over soon for her. She wouldn't make it much longer.

And she didn't.

"SORTING!" Suzanna jolted upright, the morning past due. She looked around frantically, cells being opened one by one and prisoners exchanging looks. Sorting, again? Eliza's face was just as stricken as her own, covered in fear.

What would Demetri say? Suzanna thought, and took a deep breath. She had to survive this sorting if she wanted to see him again. She had too. He was looking for her, right? Suzanna couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't, but dear god, deep down she hoped he was.

Cells were emptied quickly, flashbacks of the first day playing through her mind. They both seemed to wonder if they would ever make it through this..


	5. Chapter 5

Cells were emptied quickly, flashbacks of the first day playing through her mind. They both seemed to wonder if they would ever make it through this..

Instead of the original guard, newer, younger looking ones eyed them this time. Greed and curiosity pierced through their red gaze, not even hiding the fact they were vampires. No one seemed to know besides to Suzanna, which worried her.

Sexual Harassment Warning: mild

"You, left. You, right." His voice was bored, until Eliza approached. With a choked breath, suzanna realized her friend might not make it. within this months end, she'd become weaker, losing muscle and bruised covered her once pale skin. Although to suzanna, her laughter still sparked deep within her, and her eyes sparkled with hope. A fire burned in them both, and Eliza would surely make it through. Right?

The male in front of them paused, pursing his lips. "Turn around, slowly." He purred, clearly not focused on his task. Zanna hissed between her gritted teeth, Fucking Pervert. even after death they don't grow up. her blood boiled, wishing to rip his face off.

"I think we'll have to take you for further examination." he chuckled darkly, another young guard growling lowly, grabbing her from behind. Elizas scream ripped through the cavern, almost immediately muffled by his hand.

"Shut up!" His fingers drove into her skin, eyes narrowed at the smaller girl.

"Don't touch her!" Suzanna shouted from behind, sick of this game. They turned to face her, clearly displeased.

"What did you say, bitch?" One of them scowled, stepping towards her. Suzanna only mirrored the action, her eyes shifting to a deep red as well.

"Touch her? Like what, like this?" The one holding her teased, snickering. His ugly hands lifted Elizas shirt, trailing his cold fingers over her bare stomach. She whined, unable to struggle under his strong vampire grip. They traveled lower, one hand around her chest, the other dipping into the waistband of her pants.

His eyes rose to catch Suzannas, flat out daring her to protest. Who knew she could do so?

"GET OFF OF HER!" suzanna scream, eyes brimming with tears. Elizas cheeks were soaked, the salty liquid tainting them once more. She'd had enough. NO ONE was allowed to touch her best friend. Period.

Reaching into the depth of her mind she had not visited so long, she pulled out a wave of power and the guard holding her immediately dropped to the ground, his face twisted in pain. Suzanna growled lowly, head tilted towards them in a fighting stance. The first guard lunged in response at Zanna- bad move, brother.

He dropped in an instant, and Suzanna hissed at a sting, power energy running low from the bad conditions they were forced to undergo. Enough was enough. She pushed her power further, the two guards writhing, before stopping completely. Dead.

Suzanna dropped too, collapsing on the ground. Her eyes laid hooded, barely conscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Reaching into the depth of her mind she had not visited so long, she pulled out a wave of power and the guard holding her immediately dropped to the ground, his face twisted in pain. Suzanna growled lowly, head tilted towards them in a fighting stance. The first guard lunged in response at Zanna- bad move, brother.

He dropped in an instant, and Suzanna hissed at a sting, power energy running low from the bad conditions they were forced to undergo. Enough was enough. She pushed her power further, the two guards writhing, before stopping completely. Dead.

Suzanna dropped too, collapsing on the ground. Her eyes laid hooded, barely conscious.

Eliza froze in place, her breath hitching in the back of her throat. Her pale cheeks were soaked with tears, the flow stopping at her friends sudden burst. A heavy silence hung over the room. Breaking it for Suzanna's sake, Eliza rushed over and knelt beside her, placing her blond head in her lap.

"Zanna, zanna wake up.." She said frantically, the girl underneath her not responding. Suzanna was out cold. She shook her shoulders, becoming wrecked with nerves. She barely had any time.

"What the hell is this? What did she DO?" A deep, sultry voice demanded, invading their cave room. He was next to them in a flash, baring his red eyes into their skulls. Eliza jumped in fear, no one human could move that fast.

He growled, not getting a response. The crowd cowered in fear, too weak if they even wanted to fight back. The man reached down, yanking on elizas hair, causing her to scream and struggle beneath his grip.

"Your little friends not who she seemed, huh?" he snickered before causing her to stand, Suzannas slow eyes following them, barely unable to reach out and help. "You're both useless now.. oh well." he sighed overdramatically, before adding, "looks like I need to clean up." and within the next moment, his teeth were sunk deep into Elizas neck, the poor girl screaming as his venom surged through his system.

No.. no suzanna couldn't let her die! She pushed deeper, heading pounding and made the guard release Eliza, causing him to sneer and be unable to drain Eliza of her life force.

This was the last Suzanna saw, before blacking out.

He growled, "YOU BITCH!" and kicked Suzanna violently in the stomach. He would've kicked her again, had another female vampire not entered the room. She wore a black sleek dress, her brown hair curled along her shoulders.

"Maruvios, what on gods earth are you doing to the poor girl? we need her to work, you know." her comment was snide, approaching them. She noticed the crowd, and with a wave of her hand had them sent back to their cells.

"this ones different. She.. she has powers. it's all over her scent." He growled. the female leaned slightly, agreeing after taking a whiff of Suzanna's natural vampire breed scent.

"He will be wanting to see her. I'll bring her up." The girl sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Maruvious shook his head, picking up suzanna with distaste. "you lead, I'll follow." the two seemed to work like a team, the female giving in and beginning to walk away, before stopping abruptly.

"did you finish that?" she sneered, pointing to a fainted Eliza. He scowled, "what a waste. she doesn't even taste good." he chuckled darkly, turning his eyes to the girl.

"Katarina, do you want her? She'll become a newborn soon." He stated plainly, earning a wave of a hand from the female.   
"I'll make good use of her." She grinned evilly.

Both girls were brought up to the top of the mountain, where they would wake.


	7. Chapter 7

"Katarina, do you want her? She'll become a newborn soon." He stated plainly, earning a wave of a hand from the female. 

"I'll make good use of her." She grinned evilly.

Both girls were brought up to the top of the mountain, where they would wake.

Suzanna stirred, wincing as a throbbing pain intruded her skull. Her head pounded, and she felt incredibly dizzy. Without opening her eyes, she could already tell she wasn't in her cell. Well, shit. Where am I? She thought, lifting her lids.

The room was silent, light sunlight poured in through a skylight. It was certainly.. different. She was positive they were still in the mountain, in the top higher part of it. Her head swiveled slowly, taking in the rest of the cave room. It was a deep, unforgiving grey, with thick stalagmites protruding from the ceiling. She rested on a cotton mattress, the bed fitted with gruff cotton sheets- but she wasn't complaining. It was certainly a step up from cave flooring she was accustomed too.

Suzanna blinked, freezing as her sensitive ears picked up a skittering sound, like a rock being tossed across the floor. Her head whipped towards the mouth of the cave, a female figure appearing at the door. She raised an angled eyebrow, a huff of air much like that of a short laugh puffing from her nose, shoulders jostling upwards slightly. 

"You're awake, girly." She leaned against the cave wall, crossing her slender arms in front of her body, brown curls resting on her shoulders. "You're probably dizzy, drained- they don't give much to you girls, I know. I can't give you anything though. time to meet someone important."

Suzanna was taken aback. Everything seemed to move quickly- first she wakes up in a random room ( a nice one at that ), some random woman grabbing her arm rough enough to bruise, and now dragging her down a long, dark and cold hallway?

She was right, though. Zanna felt too numb to use her powers or even attempt to run, using them like that after so long and being highly uncared for? She was in no condition to protest. She could surely die, like this.

Her feet stumbled beneath her frame, rocking forward a few paces as she became cast on the ground. her hands stretched out to catch her, hissing in pain when tiny rocks stabbed into her skin, scratching the flesh with a sharp sting. 

"Who's this?" A voice croaked, annoyance lacing the tone. in front of her sat a tall man, who's hair was a dark blackish blue, combed and styled back on his head, leaving his angelic-or, demonic- features in broad daylight to observe. his skin was milky white, pupils a fiery red that definitely, definitely meant he was a vampire.

Accompanied with a full matte black suit and attire, paired with gold rings- zanna was obivously in front of someone very powerful.

who is this?

she tried to remember. her eyebrows furrowed as the brown haired girl scrambled to her feet and bowed in accustom to this.. this king-like man, she hardly wanted to upset.

"Rise, girl. Who are you, where are you from and why are you here." he sighed in dread, angled chin rested perfectly in his palm with dead eyes, that started deep into her soul upon eye contact.

She shook her head, clearing the fog, coughing up dust. "My- my name is Suzanna, Im from Volterra, Italy. Im.. 17. I was brought here on a cart with some other prisoners and- and my.. my friend was attacked by one of your guards," suddenly she had energy to snarl, earning a displeased look from the man, that soon shifted to a blank expression... reasons unknown to her.

"I used my powers to kill him. i passed out, and woke up in a room back there. Now, about you." she finished, deadpanning, as she let her crystal orbs flicker over the male across from her.

"Now- me?" his voiced snarled, tone raising, on edge. he radiated the energy of a king leopard, a strong beast.. maybe even a dragon. This caused the 17 year old to cower inside softly, but she would rather be dead that give this man the pleasure of knowing he intimidated her.

"brave girl. again, name." he commanded, sitting straight on his throne like chair.

"Suzanna. Miaorsien." she spoke reluctantly, tapping her toe as she bit the inside of her cheek.

His eyes widened like saucers, nostrils flaring in something.. suzanna didn't know. a thick, heavy silence followed, before his voice spoke out again, cutting through the thick veil.

"Miaorsien?" unlike before.. much, unlike before- his voice was near frail. it treated the air like fragile glass, as if it could crack at any moment. Suzanna blinked at the sudden change in character, tweaking her head. 

"yes..?" did he know someone of her family? max? someone... anyone?

he stood slowly, the patter of his shoe soles against the hard rock becoming the only sound in the room, suzanna's breathing caught in her throat as the white beast of a man stalked towards her. she didnt know what to expect. 

perhaps he would grab her throat, and choke her to death. rip her heart out. blind her. torture her? maybe he would h-

a gentle, tender touch of a fingertip caressing her cheek stopped her thoughts. She froze under the touch, his hand treating her as if she was glass. a stunned, wonderous expression took over his features, the corners of his lips flipping up into a soft smile.

"I knew we would meet again, Suzie. Welcome home, my daughter."


End file.
